The Tears I still Feel
by Volcanostar-kun
Summary: This story is the first story of Volcanostar. In it he helps Thunderclan to defeat the evil Black Claw Empire which is made up of the most evil cats of all the clans. Warning Dustpelt dies in this story but don't worry he dies a good warriors death. This story has some blood in it.
1. Chapter 1

Firestar was calling a meeting of all the Thunderclan cats. "Cats I have something to tell you it is very important."

"more important then food?" Greystripe asked. All the cats laughed at the smoky joker.

"shut up Greystripe this is no laughing matter. We are doing a war with shadowclan." Firestar said glaring. The cats did not talk any more. They began to shake. Shadowclan was the worst clan, while some times they had helped the good clans like thunderclan and windclan these days they had been worse. Just last week they had killed a kit.

"We have a new cat that will help us." firestar said. "he is six moons old but he has already passed all the tests. I trained him."

"why did you not tell us about this cat." said Ashfur tempestuously. "He sounds like a good cat. I would want him to be my apprentice."

Firestar looked away, he was a wise cat but sometimes being wise meant you had to make tough descisions. "he would make the other apprentices jelous." firestar said. "he is too strong. He is stronger then a badger or a fox. And he is stronger then you ashfur."

"ah." Ashfur said. He was not grouchy now actually he looked kind of sad.

"Firestar-sama show us the cat. I am hyped." Hollyleaf said jumping up and down.

"kay." he said. The cat came up. The cat had black fur but with some orange in some spots. He had one red eye, and one green. His face was handsome (in a way that was handsome to cats of course) and his hair was spiked in an edgy way (he looks like a cat version of Sasuke from naruto).

"Greetings my name is Volcanoblade. I am honored to be your new warrior."

The cats cheered. Even up above in starclan they were cheering.

"He has a great destiny." said Yellowfang.

"A greater destiny then most." Universeclaws (he's an OC, you'll learn more about him in the spin off I'm going to write soon, Univereclaws's biggest battle) said with a cool voice.

Back to the normal world the cats were cheering even Firestar. Only Bumblestripe wasnt cheering he was jelous. "Why do we like him." Bumblestriped groaned. "he has not fought one fight. He had no caught even 1 mouse. But now we think he is better then ME!?"

Bumblestripe growled all cats rolled there eyes at him, no cat liked a jerk.

"I will fight you and you will see...I am worthy." Volcanoblade said his eyes were shining real bright now that was the thing they did when he was mad. Volcanoblade jumped down. "fight me. I will win 3 seconds."

"cocky now are you little mouse." Bumblestripe laughed. "now i will show you a real cats claws." he leaped on Volcanoblade and hit him with a bloody scratch. "ha ha now you know power." he cried.

Volcanoblade smirked he knew the tables were going to be turned. The blood dripped down to Volcanoblade's claws and froze making something like a claw extension. "Power? You know no power. But me? I AM power." then he did a backflip as he did a backflip the claw sliced Bumblestripe it sliced him clean in half. There was blood everywhere it dripped on the ground. The blood sunk into the ground and new plants grew up, they were the plants the medicine cat needed to cure the mega plague that had been killing all the cats in the clan!

"Yes!" said Leafpool.

"welcome to the team bro." said Lionblaze. They fist bumped.

"happy to be a Thunderclan cat." Volcanoblade smiled.

"Remember we are going to do a war with Shadowclan." Firestar reminded everybody. "and we are going to get them good. Go."

"Leap the way Volcanoblade-senpai." said Greystripe.

The cats ran from the camp they jumped over trees and logs Volcanoblade ran very fast. They reached Shadowclan territory the shadow cats were getting ready for a war. "Cats!" Blackstar screamed. "KILL THOSE FURBALLS!"

Volcanoblade stood his ground. "Never will I die to you." he said. Then they started to fight. The cats jumped at each other and started claw each other. They bit each other and the blood splashed around. Brambleclaw killed lots of cats, more then Greystripe, but Volcanoblade killed the most cats. Then one of the Thunderclan cats was going to get killed by blackstar so Dustpelt sacrified his life and died.

"No! Dustpelt DIED!" hollyleaf said sadly.

"I will avenge him." said Volcanoblade bravely.

Then Blackstar and Volcanoblade fought Blackstar first did some bites but then Volcanoblade got his Blood Claws and killed blackstar. But uh oh. Blackstar was coming back to life! Volcanoblade closed his eyes. He knew he had to do this. He had to do the one thing firestar told him not to do because it was too powerful. But it could destroy a leader for good in one hit! "I have to do it." he said. Volcanoblade closed his eyes and pointed a claw at Blackstar. He focused all his energy. He then shot a big giant laser at Blackstar. The laser hit Blackstar and vaproized Blackstar and then burned down all the trees in the shadowclan camp. Shadowclan was dead now and it was all because of Volcanoblade.

"Yes men now that is a cat." Greystripe nodded. All the other cats cheered.

"Volcanoblade you will get the biggest mouse tonight." Brambleclaw promised.

"Ah shucks, it's nothing." Volcanoblade replied blushing.

Meanwhile there was a room which was made of black rock and also some lava. There was a throne but made for cats in it and on the throne there was a cat but he was in shadow (don't get greedy I'm not going to reveal the main villains identity YET!) the cat had a magic thing it was like the moonstone of moonpool but for evil. He was looking into it and he saw Volcanoblade.

"Volcanoblade you are mine now." he said. His voice was deep and it sounded like nightmares forming. "You are the only thing that will stop me from killing Starclan and ruling every cat. You will now die. Soon."

Tigerstar then walked into the room and bowed with him were Scourge Hawkfrost Brokenstar Mapleshape Thistleclaw and all the rest of them, while it seemed that Tigerstar was the leader really it was this guy, the Blackclaw Emperor, who was doing it all. Even in the 1st series, all tigerstars ideas were from this guy, he was the one who turned him bad and gave him the idea to kill bluestar and take over all the clans and also he was the one who killed bluestar not the dogs (he's very sneaking so nobody saw him do it not even Bluestar). He killed Yellowfang too and he even killed Firestars mom and dad when Firestar was a baby.

The evil cat then got off his throne and walked towards his group of evil. Then the light from the lava fell on him and revealed his true identity! It was GREYSTRIPE!

"Greystripe-sama I will do what you ask." Tigerstar bowed.

Greystripe started grinning and then he started flexing his claws. His claws were like scourge's claws only instead of being upgraded with dogs teeth they were upgraded with DRAGON'S teeth. (Dragons exist in warrior cat universe, don't worry I'll explain it in the Universeclaws story which is set 500 years before this by the way). "I want you to kill a certain...mouse brain for me." Greystripe cackled. "His name is...Volcanoblade."

"Ha!" laughed Darkstripe. "That sounds stupid! I can kill him!"

Greystripe turned away he knew Darkstripe was not too strong. "Very well, but i will first make you stronger." he said. Then Greystripe went to Darkstripe and did a strange ritual. When it was over there was now a black hole in darkstripes eye.

"Whoa this is sick." Darkstripe said.

"I wanna have a black hole..." Brokenstar whined.

"This black hole is special." Greystripe said. "It changes the way your claws are because of the intense gravitational pull. So now when you slash with them, it makes fire."

"Oh man boss, you are the greatest!" Darkstripe said he was kind of fanboying over his claws

Greystripe turned away. He hoped Volcanoblade would die soon. But if he didn't he would kill him...himself. He was the strongest evil person, stronger then Freeza from DBZ. Why that was was because Greystripe had something better then a black hole (I mean worse because after all they ARE evil XD) and it was called a chaos hole. And instead of into his eye he put it into his soul. So he could nuke planets now with ONE CLAW. But little did he know Volcanoblade was even stronger with more training. (But let's not spoil the epic showdown yet readers am I right :)

So Volcanoblade got really rewarded for stopping Shadowclan finally for good and got the biggest mouse. He didn't know that an even stronger evil was going to come but even if he did he knew he would win because he had friends and he knew that friends are the strongest power. Then he went to sleep in the warriors den and he had a good dream where Starclan gave him a mouse that was even bigger then the other mouse because it was a special mouse.

_Please read and review this fic it is going to get very intense later some cats will die like Ashfoot for example (oops, spoiled it!). Next time you will learn Volcanoblade's backstory also he will fight Darkstripe and I might even set up the couples! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Firestar he called all the cats together again. "Cats shadowclan is dead now so we have more peace but still we need to eat. There will be patrols now. Brambleclaw pealse get all the cats into patrols. Volcanoblade though you dont' have to go on the patrol because you are i think tired because of all the fights.'

"I am not that tired but i am just a bit tired to thank you, Firestar-sama." Volcanoblade bowed.

Volcanoblade went out of the camp to train. He needed to train hard because he could sense that evil was coming, a bigger evil then shadowclan, a bigger evil then Tigerstar even. He went to the training place and started to do it. He was training to use his blood claws without blood. Then he'd be able to beat his enemies without getting hurt not even 1 time. But this was very hard to do even for Volcanoblade he had to train very many hours to do it. So that is what he was doing.

As volcanoblade trained hard he thought about his past and cried a bit. Volcanoblade was not born in a warrior cat, he was a kittypet just like firestar. However there was 1 big difference. Firestar he was the kittypet of a nice tooleg, Volcanoblde he was the kittypet of a ROBBER. The twoleg of volcanoblade was too bad, he tortured Volcanoblade when he was just kit, which is why volcanoblade had those scars. He used him for tragret practice for his gun and as a chew toy for his dog which was the biggest and strongest breed and he also kicked Volcanoblade lots. He didn't even give Volcanoblade a name he just called him "loser". Volcanoblade was traumatized his life was so horrible. Then one day Firestar saw him. Firestar said.

"Cat, you have a sad life. But you are strong a weak cat would have died but you lived even though all was against you. Come to the clan, you will be happy."

So Volcanoblade did that, and then Firestar named him Volcanoblade, not Volcanopaw because the stuff he did to escape the twoleg and the dog had trained him lots, so he was as strong as a warrior, plus he had the blood claws and other weird powers which made him stronger. Nobody knew why he had the poewrs but the medicine cat said it was because he was part of the biggest prophecy, the propechy which was the final battle of all cats and he would have to do bigger things in it then even Firestar did.

While Volcanoblade was training some cats were on patrol some some other cats were gaurding the camp.

"good thing I'm not in a patrol that's too much work for lazy old me!" Greystripe joked causing all cats to laugh. However then he did a dark smirk. The jokes were just to trick the cats from the fact taht Greystripe was the most evil cat, the cat who Tigerstar works for. Greystripe saw Sandstrom on a rock brushing her fur and walked over.

"Hello darling you look gorgous." he said with a sleazy smile. He was trying to seduce sandstorm from firestar to hurt the leader cat so he could take over thunderclan more easier.

"get away from me greystripe i am Firestar's gf." she sniffed.

"Firestar that ol' hareball?" greystripe yawned. "you derserve a stunnin' man like me, a real cat among cats a real lady's man and a total knokout muscle manic." he winked chamingly. "firestar is too boring for you. You know what they say, go grey or go away."

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU CREEEEEP!" Firestar yelled running from his cave.

"I was...joking!" Greystripe laughed rolling on the floor fake laughing.

"Ahahahahaha!" Firestar laughed it was kind of funny because greystripe was funny and nobody would think greystripe was actually evil because he was bad.

"don't worry firestar I love you not greystripe but don't worry about greystripe is in the jokerster he was not serious."

"Yah i know."

Greystripe gave a very evil smile at Firestar little did they know he was the most serious.

While Volcanoblade was training little did he know there was a cat watching him it was the cat "Petalnose". She was watching him and saw his muscles and saw the handsome face and the edgy hair and the hottnest of Volcanoblade and was very in love. Petalnose ran to the training place with the blush on her fur.

"Volcanoblade-kun...hi..." she said with a cute mew."

"Petalnose-chan!" Volcanoblade exclaimed. "You are here..." he was thining about how beautiful she was, she was probably prettyier then most cats.

"I have something to say, volcanoblade...I think I really like you!"

"Yeah I think I do to." Volcanoblade replied. He was so in love with Petalnose right now she had caught his eye ever since he came to the camp but he had nvever had a chance to show the feelings now he would let it all it. He leaned in for the kiss but then...DARKSTRIPE!

"hahahahahaha going for the love there, youngster." hissed Darkstripe. "You thought you safe now Volcanoblade but no I am here!" the Fire swirled from his claws.

"Volcanoblade-kun what will we do?" Petalnose said hiding behind the manly cat.

"My love, I will win for you." he said, glaring at the bad cat.

"nope because of my sick FIRE CLAWS!" then he slashed but Volcanoblade dodged with the reflex doging he'd been pracicing in the training. But the claws hit the trees and now they were ON FIRE! "Haha now I will burn the whole forest you will have to do a great journy again but this time it will not work because the Black Claws Empire will kill you while you are journying."

"Black Claws Empire...what?!" Volcanoblade exclaimed that sounded so evil even he was kind of scared.

"You will never know..." sneered darkstripe. "Because I will kill you now."

Volcanoblade looked he knew he could beat darkstripe but there was the fire. Even if darkstripe was dead it would not stop. He needed water but he was no Riverclan cat. There was not even a creek nearby. There was no water. Volcanoblade needed just 1 tiny bit of water since there was no much fire left. But how...Volcanoblade knew the way to do it. It hurt him so much to do it but it was the only way to save every clan. He went to Petalnose. "Petalnose I was lying because i am actually a very mean cat i only said I was loving you to TRICK you. I actually hate you you are my least favourite cat."

"n...no...Volcanoblade-kun..." the tears flowed from her they hit the fire and put it out even darkstripe's flame claws went out.

"Mmm...my claws...no"!

Then Volcanoblade did what he was training to do, his claws glowed red so they were like the blood claws with with energy instead of blood. He leaped to darkstripe with one slash that slashed the head of darkstripe off. The evil cat was dead...but so was Volcanoblade's heart. Petalnose ran away crying and as she left so did all happyness in Volcanoblade.

_Wasn't that a crazy chapter guys. You can now all see volcanoblade while he is one of the strongest cat he had lots of flaws and trouble. The challenges he has to overcome are very hard on him. Next chapter will be the gathering one there will be lots of cool stuff happening so please review and follow this story there will be many cool plot twists and a war or two I think._


End file.
